We Are One
by speedster101
Summary: After Fred's death The Weasley's fell to a absolute state of depression but Harry won't stand for this so he decides to teach them a little lesson. Oneshot


**We Are One **

**Author's Note: Here's a songfic dedicated to Fred Weasley might contain some out of characterness from Harry and the others but enjoy anyway. Set before Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King or Harry Potter they belong to Walt Disney studios, J. K. Rowling and Warner Brother's studios.**

**Summary: After Fred's death The Weasley's felt to a absolute state of depression but Harry won't stand for this so he decides to teach them a little lesson**.

**The Burrow**

After Fred's death things at The Burrow had become officially quiet even the Weasley's themselves had gone quiet. Arthur had stopped his constant rambling about Muggle's and their things, Molly had refuse to speak a single word to anyone even to Harry, Ginny had refused to say anything to both Harry and Hermione, Ron was no longer his Quindditch happy self and also refused to say anything, and George? He's constantly crying for he is still saddened by his death.

Now Harry and Hermione were strangely calm about this yes they miss Fred dearly but you don't see them crying over his death cause they know that Fred is with them in their hearts.

"You think they'll ever get over Fred's death soon Mione?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know Harry his death hit them real hard and that isn't something you can't easily forget about" Hermione whispered back.

"I know but all this grieving has got to stop and you and I both know Fred wouldn't won't his family to mourn over him forever" Harry whispered back.

"Then what do you suggest we do Harry?" Hermione asked but still in a whisper.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes then Idea came to him so he turned Hermione and said.

"I got an idea Hermione get all the Weasley's present in The Burrow in the living room right away I'll do everything else" Harry said soft enough for only Hermione to hear.

Hermione didn't bother ask what the plan was she just nodded and got all the Weasley's in The Burrow and placed them in the living room. Once all the Weasley's were in the living room Harry entered with neutral expression then faced The Weasley's and spoke.

"Now I know you guys are saddened by Fred's death me and Hermione are too but you don't see us crying uncontrollably and just cause he's gone doesn't mean he's forgotten so I'm here to teach you a little lesson so listen well" Harry said.

Just then African music went through the air causing everyone minus Harry to look around confused wondering where the music was coming from but they soon stopped when they heard Harry singing?

"As you go through life you'll see there's so much that we don't understand."

'That song? Very clever Harry' Hermione thought with a smile.

"And things don't always go the way we planned."

"But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone."

"We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are one."

As the music continued on Ginny decides to step in surprising both Harry and The Weasley's.

"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me the way I am?"

"Can I trust in my own heart or am I just part of some big plan?" She sang.

Harry got out of his surprised state then turned his attention back to the Weasley's and continued on.

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on your journey has only begun."

"Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy are pride deep inside we are one."

"We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky one family under the sun."

The Weasley's smiled at those words and were glad that Harry still sees them as a family even with Fred dead.

"All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need you will find when you see we are oneee."

The music continued a few minutes before ending once it did Harry was met with a applause from Hermione and a series of hugs from Ginny, Arthur, Molly, George, and strangely Ron.

"Thank you for that Harry it means a lot to us" Molly thanked.

"You're welcome Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied before The Weasley's left living room with smiles on their faces.

After the Weasley's left the living room he was pulled in a bone crushing hug from Hermione.

"That was brilliant Harry how did you ever come up with the idea?" She asked.

"Got it after seeing a muggle movie I seen Dudley watched when he was 8 hopefully it would prevent them from going in another state of depression" Harry answered.

"Let's hope so last thing we need is for them to become depressed again" Hermione replied.

"Agreed" Harry said while agreeing with Hermione.

The two friends then left the living room headed to their separate rooms.

**Author's Note: Remember just because someone is gone doesn't mean their forgotten so if you ever feel that way just remember we are one.**


End file.
